Acid demons
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |race = Demon |aliases = Blade demons |era = Post-Blood Omen era (native) Nosgoth's early history |territories = Sarafan Stronghold, Swamp, Subterranean Pillars Chambers, Mountains |weapons = none; bladed fore-arms |abilities = Double Chop, Acid/Gas Attack, proficient blockers |vulnerabilities = crouching strikes, sidesteps |soul = yes |realm = Material Realm, Spectral Realm, (originating in Demon Realm) |burnable = yes |appearances = }} Acid Demons, sometimes known as Blade Demons, were a Demon variant encountered by Raziel as an enemy in the Post-Blood Omen and Early History eras in Soul Reaver 2 . Role Acid demons were green skinned, hunchbacked demons with muscular bodies. They were shorter than other demons and possessed bladed arms that they used as offensive weapons . Acid demons were formidable as close-range opponents while at long ranges they expelled a powerful stream of acid. Acid demons were proficient at blocking attacks and defensive manoeuvres but were vulnerable to sidestepping counters and mixed combinations and low strikes Bestiary: Acid Demons: "Bearing a great blade on each hulking green arm, Acid demons are formidable enemies. From longer ranges, Acid Demons expel a noxious stream of acid, or execute a powerful double chop attack. These fiends are equally skilled defensively and are expert blockers. Mix your attacks with low strikes and sidesteps to circumvent the block.//'Strengths'They have a devastating double chop, gas attack, and blocking skills.//'Weaknesses''' Crouching power strikes often over-ride a demon attack. They're somewhat vulnerable to sidesteps."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Acid Demons: "These green fiends are the first you encounter. Acid Demons bear two huge blades on their forearms and issue blasts of acid from their mouths. The acid attack hits from long range, so sidestep and counter. Acid Demons also employ lunging chop attacks, which do serious damage. Get in close and mix strike combos with low power strikes. These demons are excellent blockers." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 50.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Acid Demons:' "Formidable close-range fighters, bearing a great deal of power in their bladed forearms, a powerful acid mist attack, and excellent defense. They tend to block a great deal of your attacks. Sidestepping them is also not a guarantee of safety, as some of their attacks will connect regardless of your dodge attempt. The best way to defeat them is to mix up your combat, striking high and low and sidestepping whenever you can.//'Stats (/5)' Strength 4//''Speed'' 3//''Defense'' 4.5//''Health'' 3.5//''Overall'' 3.75"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. Like all the demons Raziel fought in Soul Reaver 2, Acid demons could follow him into the spectral realm and could also create combat barriers to prevent Raziel from escaping Demons: "The Demons plaguing Nosgoth are able to rip through from the Demon Realm into the physical world at will. As the spiritual health of the land declines, the barriers between the Realms are weakened, and become more easily permeable.//Raziel has to contend with several forms of Demon, each armed with its own distinctive attacks, and will often find himself ambushed and trapped by impassable Demon barriers which force him into combat. Demons are also able to shift between Material and Spectral at will, and can thus pursue Raziel from one plane to the next." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg35 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. Bestiary: Demons: "As the spiritual health of Nosgoth declines, Demons penetrate the Material and Spectral Planes. They can phase in at any time, often creating barriers to prevent Raziel from fleeing. Furthermore, they are relentless in their attacks, even following Raziel into the Spectral Plane. Demons attack in numbers and are the most dangerous foe Raziel faces-though a powered-up Reaver is still more than a match for any Demon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Demons:' "Demons are the most powerful and dangerous enemies that Raziel will encounter on his quest. They may not be able to take Raziel down in a single hit like a Sentry Eye can, but they come pretty darn close. To make matters worse, they have a bad tendency to attack in numbers, and also place barriers up to prevent Raziel from retreating.//Do note, as long as you make your presence unknown they will tend to square off against the Demon Hunters. If you do anything that brings you into notice, the Hunters and the Demons will miraculously forego their differences and team up against you, which is not a good thing at all. Demons can follow Raziel into the Spectral Plane like a Shade can, but at least they relinquish a soul upon death." GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. Raziel first encountered Acid demons in the Demon-infested Sarafan Stronghold shortly after he emerged from its Time-streaming chamber in the Post-Blood Omen era. They would frequently be encountered throughout that era, particularly in the Swamp, Subterranean Pillars chambers and Mountains . When Raziel continued his quest into Nosgoth's early history, Acid demons were among the Demon enemies that appeared (apparently 'transported' from the Post-Blood Omen era) and confronted Raziel as he attempted to return to the Sarafan Stronghold; again they confronted him in the Mountains and Subterranean Pillars Chambers . SR2-Acid_Demon.png|An Acid Demon in SR2 SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-24-AcidDemon.png|Acid Demon in SR2 bonus material SR2-AcidDemon-Chop.png|Acid Demon chop attack SR2-AcidDemon-DoubleChop.png|Acid Demon Double Chop attack SR2-Acid_Demon-Acid_Spit.png|Acid Stream attack SR2-AcidDemon-Combat Barrier.png|SR2 Acid Demon Combat Barrier SR2B-bladedemon.jpg|Acid Demon concept art Notes *Acid Demons are referred to as "demonba" in game files . * *Many demons variants in Soul Reaver 2 share similarities with their Blood Omen counterparts; Acid demons notably have a similar color and similar toxic attack to the Ogres seen in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain ; though it is unclear if the Soul Reaver 2 demons were intended as re-interpretations of Blood Omen's demons or simply different demon races. Acid Demons also share a similar attack to the green Lesser demons of Blood Omen 2 and have blade arms like the Hylden warriors and Shield guardian of Blood Omen 2 . *Acid demons are the only Demon variant in Soul Reaver 2 that does not openly taunt Raziel upon their appearance in Nosgoth's early history . *Acid demons, like other demon enemies, are presumably native to the Demon Realm and affiliated with the Hylden. References }} Category:Demons Category:Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 enemies